Andromaque
by Eleonore Edelweiss
Summary: Suite à un accident de potion, Drago et Hermione vont atterrir en plein dans l'Antiquité moldue, après la Guerre de Troie. Ils vont alors vivre une tragédie dont eux seuls seront les personnages principaux. Vont-ils réussir à retrouver Poudlard avant le baisser du rideau ? Mesdames et Messieurs, assistez à la représentation d'Andromaque, tragédie de Racine, mélangée à...de la magie
1. Chapitre I - L'accident

Coucou !

Me revoilà pour une nouvelle fanfiction inspirée d'Andromaque, de Racine. L'idée m'est venue lorsque j'écoutais mon professeur de français s'extasier devant cette tragédie (je dois reconnaître qu'elle est plutôt pas mal). Bien sûr, les personnages ne sont pas tous à moi, je les dois tout d'abord à J.K. Rowling et à J. Racine !

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. ;-)

Je vous emmène avec moi à travers un long voyage dans la Grèce antique...

* * *

 **ANDROMAQUE**

Chapitre I:

Un grand « boom » retentit dans la silencieuse salle de potion.

« - Malefoy ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Tu ne devais pas mettre la racine de mandragore avant les larmes de Phoenix ! s'écria une jeune femme avec des cheveux châtains et broussailleux causés par la vapeur s'échappant quelques secondes plus tôt du chaudron bouillant.

\- En même temps Granger, tu ne fais que crier et ordonner, tu n'agis pas ! Et puis regarde cette horreur, cria-t-il en désignant l'épaisse chevelure de son camarade, comment veux-tu que je vois clair avec ça sous les yeux ?!

\- Moi ?! Que crier et donner des ordres ? Qui est-ce qui t'a prévenu qu'il fallait d'abord incorporer les larmes de Phoenix avant la racine de mandragore et que tu n'as visiblement pas écouté ?! Si tu avais fait ce que je t'avais dit, la potion n'aurait jamais explosé ! Et, lui recommanda-t-elle en plissant les yeux, ne te moque pas de mes cheveux, espèce de petit prétentieux, c'est toi qui ne sait pas lire ! C'est de ta faute ! »

Le professeur Rogue, fidèle à lui-même, arriva lentement sous le regard effrayé du reste de la classe. Il savait faire de l'effet, ses pas traînant accentuaient la peur des représailles à ses élèves. Avec son habituelle voix traînante, il susurra :

« - Miss Granger, vous venez de descendre de trois crans de mon estime…

\- Professeur Rogue, veuillez nous excuser. Malefoy, dit-elle en jetant un regard noir à l'intéressé, s'est permis de se tromper dans les ingrédients.

\- Mr Malefoy, le professeur se tourna lentement vers lui, Drago déglutit, vous venez de descendre de six crans de mon estime. Je vous ai placé avec Miss Granger parce qu'il me semblait évident que vous alliez mettre en œuvre la réussite de votre potion.

\- Je vous demande de m'excuser, professeur, murmura le « Mr Malefoy », en lançant un regard assassin à sa partenaire. »

Hermione, satisfaite, se tourna vers le professeur, mais au regard de celui-ci, pâlît brusquement.

« - Miss Granger, Mr Malefoy, vous reviendrez tous les deux…en détention… »

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, essayant de faire retirer sa retenue injuste, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Drago, trop occupé à lui lancer une série d'Avada Kedavra du regard mais surtout inconsciemment, n'aperçut pas le mal-être de sa partenaire.

C'est au moment où elle décida de tomber au sol que Drago parut se réveiller. Le professeur de potion sembla devenir pâle et s'adressa à son élève.

« - Ne me dites pas qu'elle a été touchée par les éclaboussures de cette potion. »

Un blanc s'installa sur la salle. Le professeur, ressemblant à présent à un fantôme, articula d'une voix aussi coupante que des lames d'acier.

« - Je vais me répéter une dernière fois. A-t-elle été touchée par les éclaboussures de la potion ?! »

Le jeune Malefoy leva les yeux vers son parrain mais au regard glacial de celui-ci, baissa finalement les yeux et essaya de balbutier une réponse compréhensive.

Mais ce fut comme la jeune Gryffondor quelques minutes plus tôt qu'il ne parvint pas à sortir un son de sa bouche. Puis sous le regard affolé de son parent, il s'évanouit, tombant au sol comme une feuille d'un arbre en automne.

Le professeur Rogue, partagé entre le désespoir en sachant la colère nucléaire des parents Malefoy une fois la nouvelle parvenue à leur oreilles et la fureur d'avoir ses deux meilleurs espoirs aussi incompétents, et les autres élèves, muets et médusés par la scène, restèrent figés dans le temps devant les corps pétrifiés des deux ennemis.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu !

Le chapitre 2 est en cours d'écriture. ;-).

Alors, à bientôt !

Eléonore

P-S : En ce qui concerne mes autres histoires...je vais faire de mon mieux pour les continuer. Alors excusez-moi pour le retard !


	2. Chapitre II - Le Roi

Coucou !

Me revoilà pour le chapitre 2 comme promis.

J'espère que vous allez aimer.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre II :

 _Dans le palais du roi Pyrrhus à Buthrope capitale du royaume grec d'Epire – an du cycle 20 (1181 av. J.C)_

Drago se réveilla avec un horrible mal de tête. Sa vue, d'abord floue, redevint petit à petit plus nette. La première chose qu'il vit fut un faux plafond. La deuxième chose fut une jeune et jolie fille habillée de blanc à la chevelure noire tressée, penchée sur lui.

Dans un élan de panique, comme la sensation de se réveiller après de longues années passées dans un sommeil profond, il se releva brusquement et fit sursauter la jeune fille, qui s'empressa de s'incliner.

« - Le maître s'est enfin réveillé, dit-elle d'une voix solennelle mais avec un soupçon de peur. »

Drago passa sa main sur son visage, déboussolé. Sa gorge était sèche et un marteau piqueur s'amusait à cogner son crâne.

Dans quoi s'était-il encore fourré ? Il ne se souvenait de rien et avait un énorme mal de crâne. Cette fille était sûrement une autre bêtise, fruit d'une des soirées bien arrosées qui se déroulaient dans les cachots. Et puis, la jeune fille semblait parler une autre langue, bien qu'il ait tout compris. Décidemment, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

Il s'extirpa de son lit et vit avec surprise que la femme s'empressa de mettre une espèce de tabouret, l'aidant ainsi à sortir de son immense lit…qui n'était d'ailleurs pas le sien. Il détailla ensuite la pièce, qui n'était pas sa chambre, dont le décor ferait pâlir ses parents.

D'une voix rauque et légèrement cassée, il prit enfin la parole.

« Où suis-je ? Et qui êtes-vous ? »

Une fois les questions posées, il écarquilla grand les yeux. Mais quelle langue parlait-il ? Ce n'était clairement pas l'anglais ! Il était décidemment perdu.

La jeune femme parut aussi surprise que lui puis lui répondit en s'inclinant :

« - Maître…vous vous êtes évanoui lorsque monsieur Oreste vous a visité. Durant votre chute, vous vous êtes cogné à l'accoudoir de votre trône, vous avez perdu connaissance. Je suis Ariane Votre Majesté, l'une de vos servantes. Vous vous trouvez au palais, dans votre chambre royale, oh roi Pyrrhus. »

Abasourdi, le soi-disant roi ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir grand la bouche, telle une carpe sortie de l'eau. La dénommée Ariane s'empressa d'aller lui apporter un verre d'eau qu'elle porta à ses lèvres. Dans un état second, il but d'une traite l'eau fraîche qui rafraîchit sa gorge. De petites perles d'eau glissèrent sur son menton et Ariane s'empressa d'essuyer avec une serviette de satin.

Ayant du mal à comprendre la situation, Drago détailla la pièce, ornée d'or et d'argent, aux meubles riches et aux rideaux de velour. Il regarda ensuite sa servante. Décidément, quelque chose lui échappait.

« - Ariane, quel jour est-on ? »

Ariane baissa les yeux et répondit toujours avec la même voix.

« - Nous sommes le 3e du mois d'Elaphébolion (3 mars) de l'an du cycle 20 (1181). »

Au fur et à mesure de la réponse de la jeune fille, Drago écarquilla les yeux. Il ne comprenait absolument rien à ce charabia. Il se dit tout à coup qu'il devait être dans une farce élaborée par son meilleur ami, Blaise. Et cette demoiselle devait être une comédienne employée par son confident. Il éclata subitement de rire. La jeune femme, abasourdie, releva enfin les yeux vers lui.

« - C'est bon, j'ai compris ! dit-il entre deux éclats de rire, où est la caméra ? Blaise ! Je t'ai démasqué !

\- Mais Votre Majesté, je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous parlez…

\- Oh Merlin, c'est une caméra invisible, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Maître…qu'est-ce qu'une caméra ? Vous sentez-vous bien mon roi ? Vous avez dû recevoir un gros coup sur la tête…

\- Blaise ! Je t'ai démasqué ! Sors avant que je ne commence à m'énerver. C'est un peu soûlant là ! »

Ariane, perdue, recula sous le coup du choc en voyant son roi dans un état différent, à la limite de l'hystérie.

Elle ne comprenait pas un mot de ce qu'il profanait, chaque phrase sortant de sa bouche était dite dans une langue qui lui est inconnue.

C'est à ce moment qu'on frappa à la porte.

* * *

Fin du chapitre 2 ! L'année a été inventée, je ne sais pas si c'est comme ça qu'on disait les années dans l'Antiquité, j'ai fait quelques recherches mais je n'ai pu trouvé, je m'en excuse, mais les mois ne sont pas inventés. La date reste fictive.

N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions, me signaler mes erreurs afin de m'améliorer. Je vous remercie d'avance :-).

Merci d'avoir lu ! Et à la semaine prochaine !

Eléonore


	3. Chapitre III - Prisonnière

Coucou !

Voilà le chapitre 3. Le chapitre précédent était le point de vue de Drago et nous allons avoir maintenant le point de vue de Hermione.

J'espère que vous allez aimer.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre III :

Hermione se réveilla, étourdie. Elle se redressa péniblement en se tenant la tête. Une fois son éblouissement passé, elle put détailler l'environnement qui l'entourait.

La pièce était sombre, sale et moisie.

Un courant d'air balaya soudain l'endroit par la petite ouverture qui ressemblait à une fenêtre. Elle vit ensuite des barreaux. Elle comprit qu'elle se trouvait dans une cellule de prison.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle était totalement perdue et ne trouvait aucune explication valable.

Son regard descendit jusqu'à ses vêtements, qui paraissaient luxueux, contrastant avec la médiocrité de la cellule.

S'agrippant à la paroi derrière elle, Hermione se releva. Elle sentait sa tête lui faire mal et sa vue se brouillait. Une fois stable, la jeune femme essaya de faire travailler sa mémoire, mais en vain. Elle ne se souvenait de rien. Un trou noir.

Un autre courant d'air s'engouffra dans sa cellule. Sa tunique n'était vraiment pas faite pour être portée en plein mois de... La jeune Gryffondor écarquilla les yeux. Quel jour était-on ?

Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais ce fut un son rauque et effrayant qui sortit de celle-ci. Un soldat apparut alors et s'adressa à elle avec un sourire moqueur.

" - Alors, Altesse, la cellule est trop inconfortable à votre goût ?"

Hermione le regarda, surprise. Ce n'était pas de l'anglais mais du grec ancien !

Elle réfléchissait à comment lui faire comprendre sa situation. Elle se bénit alors d'avoir pris des cours de grec ancien !

Elle ouvrit la bouche et entendit avec étonnement les phrases se former toute seules.

" - Je m'appelle Hermione Granger. J'étais à l'école quand je me suis évanouie et je me suis retrouvée ici."

Le garde la regarda tout d'abord abasourdi puis éclata de rire.

" - Une femme ? A l'école ? Que vous êtes drôle !"

Hermione soupira.

" - Ecoutez, que vous le croyez ou pas, j'étais à l'école et..."

L'homme, se tenant le ventre à présent, riait aux éclats. Avec difficulté, il appela un autre garde et après lui avoir fait part de la plaisanterie, les voilà tous les deux au sol, les larmes ruisselant sur leurs joues.

Sentant la fureur s'emparer d'elle, elle cria :

" - Espèces d'imbéciles ! Les femmes ont tout à fait le droit d'être instruites !"

Les hommes, s'arrêtant net de se rouler au sol, le regard soudain étincelant de fureur, se relevèrent et s'approchèrent d'elle d'un pas électronique, tels des automates.

Effrayée, la jeune fille recula d'un pas.

Avec violence, le premier garde ouvrit la grille et le deuxième empoigna Hermione, terrifiée.

Sortie de sa transe, son caractère de feu refit surface.

Elle commença à ordonner en hurlant aux hommes de la lâcher. Mais les gardes resserrèrent leurs prises et entraînèrent une Gryffondor en furie. se débattant comme une lionne.

Tout à coup, une lumière blanche et claire l'aveugla. Elle ferma les yeux et les re-ouvrit petit à petit et finit par écarquiller des yeux. Elle se trouvait dans une magnifique pièce, dont les murs blancs fusionnaient avec les lustres dorés aux diamants étincelants. Les rideaux couleur sang s'assortissaient avec le long tapis sous ses pied. Et au bout se reposait un homme, sur un trône.

On la traîna devant cet homme aux allures de roi et la força à s'agenouiller, la tête basse.

Dans un élan de rébellion, elle le releva pour lui dire le fond de sa pensée. Elle allait parler lorsque ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand, la mâchoire se décrocha. L'homme face à elle eut la même réaction.

Et en chœur, ils s'écrièrent :

" - Malefoy ?!

\- Granger ?! "

* * *

Fin du chapitre 3 !

J'espère qu'il vous a plu !

Merci à Swangranger et mayachocolat pour leurs reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir !

Merci à angela22zuni, Laulotte99 et pour avoir mis Andromaque en favorite et merci à Laulotte99, Nahiis, Li-chanDemon et myiris pour leur follow.

A très bientôt !

Eléonore


End file.
